


【BrightWin】抱

by wastherewithmysoul



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWinForever, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastherewithmysoul/pseuds/wastherewithmysoul
Summary: 拥抱后总会分开。
Relationships: Bright - Relationship, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	【BrightWin】抱

**Author's Note:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 拥抱真是个神奇的东西。
> 
> 满足一下自己的一字恶趣味。
> 
> 从来不写BE~
> 
> 君不见，教堂的梁柱，它们各自分开耸立，却能支持教堂不倒。  
> 君不见，橡树与松柏，也不在彼此的阴影中成长。  
> ——纪伯伦《论婚姻》

和那个在不久后就要被自己上下其手的搭档见面，无措到空气里都是卡顿，隔着距离，话多的他说不出一句话，他不知道Win有没有感受到他对那一刻的抱歉，他知道的是Win没有回避过谈及他们的初见，直爽搞笑的语气，让那一刻变得越来越生动，每说一次，记忆就随之在改变，现在回想起来，少了他记忆里的唐突无礼，多了Win记忆里的懵圈调笑。

独来独往惯了，旁边多了一个人，会很不适应，如两个相同的磁极相对，距离越近越能感受到那股斥力和抗拒，因为知道即将发生在他们之间的事情，大条的神经也变得敏感。不经意手肘皮肤的碰触，凉丝丝的激起鸡皮疙瘩。他不讨厌Win，没有人会讨厌这样一个人，只是他还没习惯他的存在。

Workshop时让他们牵手，拥抱，凑近到快要亲上的距离停住。强上的两个人连手都不知道该怎么放，像在路上迎面朝自己走来一个陌生人，他们就是可以有默契的多次同时往一个方向让，好不容易商量好你手在上我手在下，僵硬的环住对方，对方身上的气味侵入，手掌贴合着对方衣服的布料，感官占据了大脑的所有空间，忘了该说哪句台词，光顾着满脸通红，心跳加速，Aof看着两个木偶般杵着的人，苦笑着，“麻烦二位多多约出去玩。”

第一次约出去玩，怕尴尬，还约了些别的朋友，Bright竟然还是产生了约会的紧张感。。一帮人一起玩，他却总想去确认一下Win在干什么？会不会不适应？事实是，Win很快和他的朋友打成了一片，他多心了。夜晚，各回各家前，他习惯性的和兄弟们抱了抱，到Win时，动作僵在了空中，所幸反应力够快，手掌旋即在他肩膀上拍了拍，Win也学着他的动作和表情拍了拍他的肩，他潇洒转身，耳廓微红。

Win说喜欢他的嘴唇，而他说喜欢Win的肩膀，它们不似想象中的养尊处优，反倒可以帮他承担很多事。入戏后，和Win说好在片场他们就是Sarawat和Tine，随后几天他便梦见了那个长得和Win一模一样的Tine。那段时间Win和Tine对他来说有一半的时间是同一个人，他产生的感情以Sarawat的身份投射到Tine的身上被Win吸收反馈，这个过程演化成联系他们的媒介，褪去隔阂，让他们感受到了亲近。他们没有混乱过，因为他们像，也很不像，所以哪怕已经是《Still2gether》了，Aof只能靠提起Bright而非Sarawat才能调动Win的情绪。而Bright一直知道如果那个人不是Win，他无法塑造一个完美的Sarawat。Sarawat和Tine清晰独立的站在他们之间，离他们越近，他们也离得越近，距离缩短，拥抱慢慢变得自然。亲近需要一个契机，这个契机之于他们叫Sarawat&Tine。当戏剧落幕，Sarawat揉揉Tine的头发，搂着Tine随观众离开，留下已经靠近的他们，他们之间也站不下第三个人。

那以后每一次分别，Bright已经可以像对待朋友那样去拥抱Win，Win比他高一点，他又爱微微弯着背，有时匆忙间，侧脸贴上Win的胸口，虽是分别，却让他安心踏实。

4月，起风了，关心他的人很多，让他觉得回应关心已成为一种负担。而和他一起的处于风带的Win什么都没说，看到他的时候抱了抱他，知道就算问，他也只会像line上那样装没事，不回复。那是第一次他发现抱着Win时心跳不再那样快速。拥抱的温暖让他的害怕不再来自外界，而是源于内心深处。

6月，音乐的末尾，撞进彼此的怀里，分开时他看见了Win脸上的失控，本能在催动，他没有管时间是否还来得及，下一秒镜头和彩排时会不一样，又把他拉进怀里。像深深吸入的一口氧气，叹出时，全身都不自觉的卸去所有重力，一股暖流随着Win的靠近升入颅顶。他说不清为什么，是什么，但他可以深刻的体会到那一刻Win的全部感受，他把Win主动拉入怀里的时候，所剩无几的斥力也消失殆尽。

时间推进，渐渐拥抱变成了习惯。上台前，下台后，见面时，回家后，这个动作所包含的情感和意义随着时间在堆叠。他喜欢匆匆一抱时轻轻一撞带来的安稳实在，Win轻拍在他背上的力度，只是一下就可以拍散他的烦闷。他沉迷于久久相拥时Win柔软的下巴蹭着他的颈窝，气息进出，暖暖痒痒的喷撒在他的肩膀，背部传来细腻的抚摸，时间都会随着动作缓慢下来，让他情不自禁的闭上眼，弯起嘴角。

他热爱着舞台，需要观众，一开始这些拥抱是抱给这个舞台和台下观众的，他需要通过彩排确认哪个角度显得他们最夺目，需要通过台下的尖叫，知道这达到了预期的效果。然而后来，当他抱住Win时，它们都消失，时空中只有他们两个人，耳朵里只能听见自己的心跳和对方的呼吸。他拥住他，他抱着他，手臂的力量把对方压向自己，心门敞开，内里的波动起伏把自己推向对方的同时，能感受到来自对方的吸引力，将他们之间的距离变成负数，并逐渐合二为一。贴合处长出无数的根须延伸进对方的身体。他们的存在是共存，拥抱让他们从彼此身上获得赖以生存的养分，生命力不断循环，旺盛，成长，攀升。

世界瞬息万变，野蛮生长，置身其中，适者生存。从成为Thyme和Kavin后，需要他们拥抱的场合渐渐少了，那两个身份需要他们去抱别人，甚至不只是抱，也因为这样，在一次次和别人的拥抱中，他们明白了那个只属于他们的感觉。心里会由于分开而感到不安，不习惯，可也在下一次把对方拥入怀中时安静下来。少了，便更加明白要去好好珍惜。拥抱变得私密，便不用再顾及某个角度，镜头拍不到，某个角度，脸被挤得微微变形。真实的情感宣泄不如舞台上完美无暇，完美需要克制，点到为止，顾及别人的评判标准。那种完美，他们并不需要。他们还会拥抱很多人，那只是抱一下而已，放手没有可惜，倒觉轻松。情绪还封在自己的心里，留到下一次那个人出现时，毫无保留的投入他的怀里。分开的时间越长，下一次拥抱时才会更紧。

他们第一次抱上，用了20年，那些分开的日子里他们都有好好成长，静静守候。以后也是这样，他们都不着急，不害怕，坦然临近，淡然远离，他知道他还在那里，看得见他，看不见他，走在不一样的路上，拥抱是他们之间的承诺，所以他们还会遇见，还会再次拥抱。

拥抱不是一个可以一直持续的状态，

拥抱是上一次分开的结束和下一次分开的开始，

分开是这一次拥抱的起始和这一次拥抱的结尾。

如果爱，

拥抱是爱，

分开也是。

因为，

拥抱时，他们是枝干合生。

分开时，他们是橡树和松柏。

完结


End file.
